The Battle of Creepypastas
by TodoesBueno1
Summary: Youtubers dejaron de hacer vídeos de la nada, sucesos extraños empiezan a ocurrir, apariciones de criaturas sobrenaturales de historias de terror que invadían el ciberespacio llamados Creepypastas. Ahora, la verdadera historia de terror se desatará cuando todos se pongan en contra. (Jeff the Killer - ItownGameplay)
1. Una visita inesperada

**¡Hola gente! Soy TodoesBueno1 reportándose con esta nueva historia... Para los que me siguen con la otra historia "Caso 225", este es el proyecto en que estoy trabajando. Ahora nos vemos con más información en la "Zuiichi Time" que es donde voy a responde preguntas, agradecimientos y comentarios del autor dirigidas por Zuiichi-chan**

**Ahora empecemos...**

* * *

**ATENCIÓN: Esta historia está basado en un sueño mío xD. Los personajes que aparezcan pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y los diálogos los realice lo mejor posible ya que yo no soy los protagonistas, la historia y la imagen (la hice en paint xD) me pertenecen :3. Sin más nada que decir (Creo), les dejo leer.**

* * *

La luna reina en el cielo a esa hora, iluminando todo el desértico lugar en donde nos encontramos. El viento nos guía a un pequeño castillo fortaleza ubicado en el medio de la nada con demasiada seguridad rodeándolo, helicópteros verificando la zona, camiones armados aseguran el perímetro y miles de soldados… ¿Qué habrá adentro?

Unos paso se escuchan adentro del edificio. Escaleras llevaban al piso más alto del lugar. La poca iluminación es producida por antorchas y ventanas que dejan pasar esa resplandeciente luz blanca de la luna junto al viento helado de la noche.

Entre la oscuridad, sale una adolescente dando saltitos trayendo buenas noticias. Tenía el cabello corto y marrón oscuro con un pequeño broche rojo colocado en su mechón de pelo izquierdo y no debía medir más de 1.65. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un moño negro, que era tapado por un suéter amarillo, falda corta y negra, calcetas de rayas y botas negras. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su fría mirada con una sonrisa larga hasta las mejillas cosida en esa área, piel pálida y cubría su ojo izquierdo con un parche.

La chica llego a una entrada sin puerta. Al entrar ve a un hombre sentado en una cama. En la habitación se sentía una incontrolable tensión de locura. La única ventana, que dejaba pasar la luz de los helicópteros que lo vigilaban atentamente, tenía unas gruesas rejas que no permitían que alguien saliera de ahí.

De a cortos pasos, la chica entra con cautela y llega a visualizar mejor al hombre, cabello algo largo y negro, sudadera con capucha blanca, pantalones negro y en ese entonces estaba descalzo. Él estaba mirando hacia el lado contrario, así que no se podía presenciar su rostro.

Tomo un respiro…

-Levántate. Ya es la hora- Dice la joven con una voz rodeada de emoción.

-¿Crees que esta vez funcionará?- Pregunta el hombre con una voz ronca y fría, viendo la luz que emanaban las linternas de los helicópteros.

-Te lo aseguro- Responde cruzándose de brazos. Una risa de psicópata invade la habitación, provenientes de aquel misterioso hombre.

-Pues, haré que te equivoques- Dice mirándola directamente, pero la luz blanca no dejaba mostrar su verdadera identidad.

* * *

Capitulo 1: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Madrid, España 2013

Las grandes calles de Madrid están repletan de gente, es típico en un verano en una ciudad tan lujosa como esa. El sol ilumina hasta las áreas más oscuras de la ciudad, alejando la inseguridad. Autos y peatones crean pequeños incidentes y el amontonamiento de la gente en áreas públicas, crea malentendidos.

Entre la gente, un hombre corre, esquivando ágilmente las personas y objetos que se les acercan.

-Vamos, llegaré tarde a casa- Mira con preocupación su celular. -Ehhh ¿Pero qué es esto? – Dice deteniendo el paso. –Mi canal ha llegado a un millón de suscriptores. Gustaaa, se lo contare a mi madre- Empieza de nuevo a correr.

Mi nombre es Álvaro, tengo 28 años. Me conocen más con el nombre de mi canal de youtube Itowngameplay que recientemente acaba de tener un millón de suscriptores…

Pero… Hace mucho que no puedo comunicarme con mis camaradas, ni siquiera con mi primo. Guillermo (Willyrex), Alejandro (MPM Alk4pon3), Samuel (Vegetta777) no han subido vídeos desde hace una semana. David (Deigamer) y Alphonse (BersGamer) no subieron vídeos en 5 días.

Hace varios días, mis suscriptores me mandan preguntas sobre estos sucesos, pero como ellos, yo no tengo la respuesta. He intentado llamar a mi primo, pero siempre está en ocupado o fuera del área de comunicación. También intente por cualquier medio comunicarme con los demás, pero me da el mismo resultado.

Llegaré a mi casa e intentaré comunicarme con alguno para realizar el especial. Espero que esta vez den alguna señal de vida.

Después de un rato de caminata, llego a mi casa. Reviso mi celular, aun no hay nada. Son las 20:00 P.M. Agarro la perilla de mi casa y abro.

-Madre, ya llegue- Digo, esperando respuesta.

-Álvaro, llegaste temprano-

-Solo fui a caminar por ahí… Ma ¿Tienes noticias de mi primo?- Pregunto cerrando la puerta.

-Emm no. Todavía no. Debe estar de viaje o estudiando. No te preocupes- Se va a la cocina. -¿Tienes hambre?-

-Estoy muriendo de hambre- Entro a la cocina y me siento en la mesa. Saco mi celular y recuerdo la noticia. –Casi me olvido, mi canal ya tiene un millón de suscriptores-

-Oh te felicito. Entonces prepararé algo para festejar-

Dicho eso, fue a preparar algo. Me sorprendió lo que hizo. En unos minutos preparó un pequeño pastel. Nos quedamos charlando y me daba ideas por si no estaban conectados mis camaradas para hacer el especial.

22:29 P.M

-Bien, iré a grabar- Me fui a la habitación.

Prendí la computadora, conecte el micrófono junto con los cascos auriculares. Me conecte a Twitter esperando que alguno de ellos esté conectado, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Esperaba unos minutos, creyendo que contestarían. Me empecé a desesperar un poco. "¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?"

Vuelvo a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua…

-¿Aun nada?- Pregunta mi madre.

-No me responden- Respondo un poco angustiado.

-Tranquilo, ya responderán-

Fui nuevamente a la habitación que estaba oscura, cierro la puerta y giro directo a ver el brillo de la ciudad de noche por la ventana, pero algo me lo impedía. Había alguien sentado en la ventana, viendo la ciudad.

No podía verlo bien. Me acerque con pequeños pasos…

-¡Oye tío! ¿Qué haces sentado ahí?-

Mientras más me acercaba, empezaba a ver su vestimenta… Sudadera blanca, pantalones negros con zapatillas negras con blanco… "¿Espera…? ¿Esa ropa…?"

El chico nota mi presencia y sitúa su mirada hacia mí. Su rostro era blanco, sus ojos eran bordeados con negro, parecía que no tenía parpados, su cabello era muy negro y poseía unas cortadas en la mejilla, formándole una sonrisa. "Él… No puede ser"

En un segundo, el hombre se abalanza sobre mí, tapándome la boca y sacando del bolsillo de su sudadera un cuchillo de cocina. Intente liberarme, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo. Lo único que podía hacer, era ver como acercaba el cuchillo hacia mi cuello, apretando. Aproxima su rostro, dejando ver esos ojos sin parpados. Su mirada era fría y psicópata. Abre su boca, empezando a sonreír. Mientras hacía eso, clavaba más fuerte el cuchillo en mi cuello, cortándome por completo la respiración, pero no podía ni gritar.

Toma un respiro, y se prepara para hablar…

-Go to…-

-¡Jeff! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta una voz femenina. –No deberías matar a tu domador-

-¿¡Qué!?- El chico se aleja de mí y va directo a de donde se produjo la voz, la ventana. -¿¡Este perdedor es mi domador!?-

Seguía tirado en el suelo, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. Me levanto lentamente. De repente, se prende las luces del cuarto. Miro el interruptor y veo a una adolescente de cabello marrón oscuro corto con un pequeño broche rojo. Lo que más me llamaba la atención, era su sonrisa larga hasta las mejillas cosida en esa área, piel pálida y cubría su ojo izquierdo con un parche.

-Eso es correcto Jeff. Así que no lo mates si no quieres tener dolores de cabeza por muchos días- Dijo con burla

Me quedé mirando a la chica, mientras pensaba de donde la había visto. Mientras pensaba, mis ojos detectan a una segunda persona que pasaba alado mío, yendo hacia donde estaba la adolescente. Esta vez, mis ojos no me estaban engañando... "ES JEFF… JEFF THE KILLER"

-¡Oye Xime! ¿Por qué no me dejas matar? Hace mucho que no lo hago- Dijo rascándose la cabeza y con la otra guardando nuevamente su cuchillo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

-Ya sabes que no puedes- Respondió con una cara algo inocente. Yo miraba algo confundido…

-¿Tu… Tu eres Jeff the Killer? - Pregunte.

-¿Me conoces…?- Me pregunto, mirándome de reojo.

-¿¡ERES JEFF THE KILLER!?- Pregunto nuevamente sorprendido.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SI O ACASO ERES SORDO ANCIANO!-

-¿Espera…? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunte.

-26- Responde despreocupado.

-Solo eres dos año menor que yo- Dije, también observando que era un poco más bajo que yo.

-Por eso eres un anciano-

-Sabia que se llevarían bien… No fue un error elegirte Álvaro- Dice la niña acercándose.

-¿Ah? ¿Tu quien eres?-

-Mi nombre es Ximena, pero puedes llamarme Xime- Responde engrandando su sonrisa. –Soy una suscriptora, y desde el principio supe que serias el domador indicado para Jeff-

-¿Domador?-

-A ti seria un poco más fácil explicarte la situación… Pues…-

Desde el principio de la creación, se han llevado a cabo historias que se convirtieron en leyendas y mitos de criaturas que van más allá de la imaginación. Entre las más antiguas, como las sirenas, sasquatch (pie grande), migou(el abominable hombre de las nieves) o el kraken hasta los más contemporáneos con el nombre de creepymonsters, pero la verdad es que ellos son reales, y nosotros los llamamos Ankis. La mayoría de estos causaron un gran problema dañinos a la población humana u otros solo terror. Después de los acontecimientos que marcaron al mundo entero, una organización gubernamental secreta, PMAB (Protección Mundial contra Amenazas Sobrenaturales), devastada por los problemas que los Ankis provocaban, realizó la operación "Copypasta" que se trataba de apoderarse de todos los Ankis. Esa operación duro 4 años y fue todo un éxito, llegando a capturarlos a unos y la eliminación de otros sin que la población conociera los hechos. Sin embargo, el daño que produjeron fue tanto que pequeños fragmentos de sus historias quedaron en la mente de varias personas, llegando a estar en las redes sociales con los nombres de "Creepypastas", llegando a ser imposible borrarlos, ya que la gente lo volvía a subir. Los Ankis fueron trasladados a zonas de seguridad excesivas donde la población no los pudiese encontrar solo dejándose ver por personal autorizado. A ellos, se los empezó a nombrar por niveles de fuerza, que equivalieron al esfuerzo que costó capturarlos. Los niveles son del 5-1 (del menos fuerte al más poderoso), que solo existen 3 Ankis nivel 1. Los Ankis tienen una anatomía diferente, clasificándolos como Ankis Fantasmas, Ankis Demonios o Ankis Monstruos.

-Y… ¿Jeff que sería?- Pregunto mirándolo. Él estaba muy desinteresado sobre el tema.

-Jeffrey Woods, más conocido como Jeff the Killer, es clasificado como un Anki Monstruo nivel 2…-

-¿¡Un nivel 2!?- Giro a mirarlo, pero… -¿¡JEFF!?¿¡ESTAS VOLANDO!? – Él estaba como volando "acostado".

-Nooo, estoy sentado en el aire- Dice sarcásticamente.

-No sé si llamaría a eso volar, sería más como flotar. Algunos Ankis Monstruos tiene tienen la capacidad de flotar en el aire por un corto tiempo, eso explica como llega con facilidad a los piso alto de los edificios. Aun no se sabe el porqué aunque se tiene la teoría de que eso es porque son los seres más cercanos a los Ankis Fantasmas- Dice Xime.

-¿Ankis Fantasmas?- Pregunto.

-Ah claro, no había terminado con mi explicación…-

Como dije antes, cada Anki tiene una anatomía que lo diferencia de otros. Existen tres clases:

Los Ankis Fantasmas: Son los Ankis que poseen un cuerpo inmune al ataque de armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, se necesitan principalmente armas bendecidas para ser heridos. Como su nombre lo dice, son fantasmas, su ser no tiene cuerpo y son almas, pero ellos tienen la mayor debilidad. Para que puedan vivir, es necesario un "almacenador" llamados por la organizador "DCEN" (Dispositivo conductor de energía negativa) que si este es destruido, son automáticamente eliminados de la faz de la tierra.

Los Ankis Demonios: Son los Ankis con poderes que si se realizan a la perfección, eliminaran sus alrededores de inmediato. Estos son menos vistos, ya que a la mayoría se los tuvo que eliminar por razones de seguridad. Su mayor debilidad, son las armas bendecidas en agua bendita. La mayoría de esta especie, tienen poderes fuera de la imaginación y habilidades especiales que pueden entregarle a su usuario. Para poder domarlas, se es necesario una gran fuerza de voluntad, por lo contrario, el domador se destruye a si mismo desde adentro.

Los Ankis Monstruos: Son los Ankis más comunes. Ellos pueden poseer fuerza sobrehumana u otra habilidad. Pueden ser dañados de cualquier forma y su debilidad depende a la de su domador. Se cree que, al ser anteriormente humanos comunes y corriente, tuvieron un don o genes diferentes a las demás personas, llegando a la teoría de que son la evolución del hombre.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué me hablas de armas para eliminarlos? Y ¿Qué es eso de domadores?- Pregunto aun más confundido.

Hace unos días, ocurrió un grave problema en la seguridad de la organización haciendo que la mayoría de los Ankis escaparan, causando nuevamente desastres en las ciudades. Ahora tenemos la misión de encontrarlos y eliminarlos o capturarlos nuevamente, y como ves, uno de ellos no pudo escaparse…

-Tsk- Se queja Jeff.

Y en medio de la Operación Copypasta, se descubrió que los Anki poseen energía negativa en sus cuerpos, a diferencia del humano que posee positiva, haciendo que los Ankis no puedan sobrevivir sin la existencia de un domador. Los domadores son las personas que capaces de contener la energía de un Anki. Solo pocas personas son capaces de domar a un Anki. Para eso se necesita una diferencia notoria entre ellos (gustos, alturas, fuerzas,…) Desde el primer contacto, las energías empiezan a unirse, como imanes, sin que se note, pero esto da de resultado de que si el Anki muere, el Domador también y si el Domador muere, al Anki le dé un ataque de amnesia, realizando que olvide todo lo relacionado al domador. La más mínima compatibilidad entre ellos, se crearía un desequilibrio, creando que el Anki tome control del Domador involuntariamente, destruyendo su mente. Los Ankis son capaz de elegir a sus Domadores, aunque se necesita saber todo de él si no quiere destruir su mente y la de él.

-Hostia tío… Eso quiere decir que ahora soy parte en esta guerra- Pregunto estupefacto.

-Correcto- Responde con inocencia.

-¿Y?… ¿Que si él muere, yo moriré?… ¿Y si yo muero, él feliz de la vida?-

-Que bien que lo entiendas- Responde con la misma cara…

En medio de esa conversación tan confusa, se escucha una explosión, como el de una bomba. Volteo a ver la ventana y me impresionó… En un segundo, Madrid estaba en llamas… Los edificios ardían y se destruía, se veía a la gente correr y saliendo de sus hogares…

-¿¡Que sucede!?- Pregunto, pero ellos estaban quietos en sus posiciones, viendo el infierno que se desataba con una mirada algo indiferente.

Se escucha un ruido de alarma… Ximena busca dentro de la manga de su suéter y saca un auricular colocándose inmediatamente en la oreja…

-Aquí Ximena… ¿Qué sucede?- Se escucha una conversación, pero no puedo entenderla. -¿Qué?... ¿Pero?...- Da un suspiro. -Entendido- Sacándolo de su oreja, volviéndolo a colocar en la manga de su suéter.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta despreocupadamente Jeff.

-Tenemos un problema…- El ambiente se torna algo tenso. –Nos reportaron un Anki Demonio nivel 3 en esta área-

-¿Qué coñ…?- Pregunto algo asustado.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta con el mismo tono.

-Se trata de 12 Sonidos, junto con su Domador, anteriormente un youtuber llamado DaniiielCR7-

* * *

**Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)**

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas (Buenos días amigos) (°o°)/**

**Zuiichi-chan reportándose para presentarme (n.n)7**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia... (n.n)**

**Sobre el próximo capitulo, la autora sigue trabajando en eso y en la otra historia (°u°)**

**Recuerden que ella no es Town, entonces no sabe perfectamente lo que diría en cada parte... Así que no se enojen (T-T)**

**Muy pronto aparecerán mas personajes conocidos, solo esperen (^-^)**

**Así que... mmm (°7°) **

**¡COMENTEN! (O)**

**Gracias a XimePola por dejarme usar su personaje Ximena... Te mando un beso \(^3^)/**

**UN ABRAZO Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE \(n.n)/ **

**Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	2. Ataque Inminente

Capitulo 2: ATAQUE INMINENTE

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta tranquilamente Jeff.

-Se trata de 12 Sonidos, junto con su Domador, anteriormente un youtuber llamado DaniiielCR7- Responde Ximena.

-¿Entonces? ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¿¡Por qué no traen a alguien!?- Pregunto sumamente nervioso.

-Es imposible. No se encuentra personal disponible en esta área. El único equipo de ataque que hay son ustedes-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Esto será fácil. Así que es mi viejo amigo 12 Sonidos. Lo venceré rápidamente- Dice Jeff acercándose a la ventana.

-¡¿Qué coño estás diciendo?!-

-Town. Tu leíste su creepypasta, debes conocer algo de él- Dice Xime acercándose a mí.

-Al decir verdad… Solo escuche un archivo de los doce sonidos… Y se algo de su historia, pero nada más…-

-Pues, déjame decirte que no toda su creepypasta es real. Espero que te tapes los oídos al escuchar los sonidos, esa es su debilidad, si haces eso su ataque no te afectará, por eso se califica como un Nivel 3. Pero ten cuidado, si escuchas los doce sonidos morirás-

-¿¡Quieres que lo ataque!?-

-¡MUYY BUENAS A TODOS EN MADRIDDD!- Se escuchan una voz de un joven, pero esa voz se escucha como si saliera de unos altavoces.

Voy directo hacia la ventana y veo a un joven parado arriba de un edificio rodeado de fuego con un micrófono conectado a dos gigantescos altavoces.

-¡ESPERO QUE LA ESTE PASANDO BIENNN!- Grita. -¿¡QUE TAL SI EMPEZAMOS CON LA DIVERSIÓN!?-

Abro la ventana para ver mejor. Jeff se acerca al lado mío, agrandando su sonrisa.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ 12 SONIDOS!- Dijo gritando nuevamente levantando su mano mirando al cielo.

En medio de toda esa locura, aparece un ojo gigante detrás de él. Ese ojo debía medir unos tres metros de alto y 5 de costado, saliéndole millones de tentáculos atrás de él. Empezó a volar directo hacia el edificio en donde nos encontramos.

-No te preocupes, iré por tu madre- Dijo Ximena, saliendo de la habitación.

-¡ESPERA JODER…!-

-Muévete anciano- Jeff agarra de mi brazo y me tira de la ventana.

-¿¡Qué coño haces…!?- Le gritaba cayendo directamente sobre un auto. Me levante algo adolorido, viendo que le modifique el techo del auto por el impacto de mi caía. -¿Por qué… no morí? Si desde aquel altura tuve que haber muerto- Miro hacia arriba. Jeff estaba flotando delante del ojo gigante, estaba a centímetros de él.

-JEFF… QUE GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE- Una voz proveniente del ojo algo aguda con eco sale por medio de un lento parpadeo.

-Je… Veo que no cambiaste- Dijo Jeff sacando su cuchillo.

-¿VIENES A DESAFIARME?- Pregunto.

-Esto será rápido- Jeff se preparó para atacar.

-¡VAYA! ¡PARECES QUE TIENES UN AMIGO DOCE! ¡ENSEÑALE QUIEN ES MEJOR! ¡COMPONE TU MELODÍA 1!- Apunta hacia adelante.

El ojo queda medio abierto. En un ruido estruendoso, se abre por completo. El sonido era el de un ronquido de agonía, como el de un animal que mataban cortándole el cuello. Una onda de sonido empieza a destruir algunos edificios, haciendo explotar a otros. Tapo rápidamente mis oídos, pero Jeff no corre con la misma suerte. En ese instante cae al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Se levanta con algo dificultad…

-Maldición- Dijo limpiándose la boca. Me mira. -¡Y tu haz algo, no te quedes como un retrasado mental, anciano!- Dicho eso, vuelve a flotar dirigiéndose con velocidad al ojo, preparando su cuchillo para atacar.

-¡QUE BONITO, PELEANDO CON TU DOMADOR! ¡12, COMPONE TU MELODÍA 6!-

El ojo queda medio abierto y al abrirlo con velocidad, saca su sexto sonido. El ruido era como el de unas cadenas cortando carne de manera cruel y fatal. Me tapo nuevamente los oídos y me dirijo hacia el chico. Esa melodía creó un campo de fuerza alrededor del ojo, que hizo que Jeff chocara y saliera disparado de cabeza hacia el suelo nuevamente.

Saque las manos de mis orejas y empecé a subir por la escalera que había atrapado todo el calor del fuego que había alrededor. Miro hacia atrás, Jeff se levanta. Tenía toda la cabeza sangrando y su brazo no parecía estar del todo bien.

Él estaba cerca de mí que si le hablaba quizás no me escucharían los demás, mientras que él ojo miraba hacia otro lado…

-Jeff. Intenta distraer a 12 Sonidos y al chico. Cuando el toque su melodía, tápate los oídos. No lo ataques hasta que te avise- Él me lanza una mirada como de duda, pero después alarga su sonrisa.

-Por fin piensas hacer algo. De acuerdo domador, tu das las ordenes- Se dirige de nuevo hacia el ojo que empieza a notar su presencia.

Subo rápidamente las escaleras, teniendo en cuenta que el chico no se dé cuesta. Sentía un ardor extremo en mis manos, pero intentaba ignorarlo subiendo más rápido. Llegando a la cima del edificio, veo la mirada maniática del chico disfrutando la pelea.

Doy un pequeño vistazo a Jeff, que estaba delante del ojo mientras este intentaba golpearlo con sus pequeños tentáculos que no eran muy largos. "Debería concentrarme en el chico llamado Daniiiel"

Me acerco a paso lento por detrás, notaba los dos altavoces que eran extremadamente gigantes, pero lo que me llamo la atención, era que no estaban conectados a la electricidad.

Dándole un vistazo a uno de los altavoces, veo que tenía un palo de fierro oscuro, algo aplastado y curvado, dándole una forma como de un sable sin filo. La agarro y me acerco al niño.

-¡ELIMINALO 12!- Grito, pero no en el micrófono.

-Lo siento mucho- Daniiiel intenta doblar su cabeza sorprendido, pero antes de eso le pego en la nuca con fuerza. El chico parece perder el conocimiento y cae por la terraza. Miro debajo como el cuerpo del chico cae.

-DANIIIEL- El ojo se da la vuelta lentamente, llevando su atención al niño cayendo.

De repente, el chico gira en el aire llevando su mirada hacia mí mientras me sonreía. Sus ojos estaban lleno de locura y sus dientes eran muy afilados. Saco una pequeña risita y me mostro su micrófono que tenía a mano.

Me di vuelta por un momento y veo que los altavoces estaban más cerca que antes.

-Jijiji… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- El grito me dio directo, me estaba rompiendo los tímpanos de lo fuerte que grito. Aun con los oídos tapados, sentía como todo mi interior explotaba. Por suerte, el chico dejo de gritar. Me saque las manos lentamente de mis oídos, notando algo de sangre. Sentí una sensación extraña en la boca y escupí. No me había dado cuenta, pero por mi boca y los ojos derramaba sangre. Mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado, pero no era por miedo.

-Jajajaa- La risa alocada del chico empezó a ponerme algo nervioso mientras colocaba su micrófono cerca de la boca.

Le di la señal a Jeff para que atacara, lo que hizo, el ojo no tenía puesta su atención en él. Jeff saltó y fue directo al ojo, empuñando su cuchillo. El ojo se dio vuelta rápidamente, golpeando a Jeff con uno de sus tentáculos.

-Como me imaginaba- Susurré. Antes de que el chaval me atacara. Me tire, yendo directamente hacia él. Me ve sorprendido, alzo el palo de fierro dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente…

-Doce… ¡DOCE! ¡MELODIA 8! ¡RÁPIDO!- Ordena gritando por el micrófono.

El ojo mira directo hacia nosotros y expulsa un ruido desgarrador de metales entrechocándose con un chillido escalofriante. Junto cuando iba a golpearlo, el chico se rodea de un campo de fuerza. No logro taparme los oídos a tiempo, y mis oídos ya débiles por el anterior ataque, empiezan a fallar.

Me acerque más al chico, para hacer que el impacto de la caía no me dañase. La fuerza del impacto me alejo de Daniiiel, que se levanta como si nada y yo con los oídos adoloridos. Él empieza a caminar directo hacia a mí, mostrándome su sonrisa loca. Repentinamente, por el chico empieza a salir un humo negro y al abrir la boca empieza a salir sangre como una catarata.

-¿Qué coñ…?-

El chico cae fuertemente al piso, mientras la sangre salía. Miro hacia arriba y veo que ojo empieza a enloquecer. Sus pupilar empiezan a girar descontroladamente y sus tentáculos desaparecían por medio de un humo negro parecido al que salía del chico. Cierro los ojos…

-¡Es el momento Jeff!- Grito.

Jeff se acerca a mí, me agarra del brazo y por impulso del piso, salimos rápidamente hacia el edificio más cercano al ojo. Agarro fuertemente el fierro y voy de un salto al ojo. Mientras más me acercaba, empezaba a pensar que pasaría si lo mataba por un golpe en la pupila…

"Si el Anki muere, el Domador también…"

Detuve mi ataque en el aire… "No puedo hacerlo… No puedo matar a nadie… No lo haré"

En medio de mis pensamientos, Jeff pasa adelante mío y me pisa el hombro para salir impulsado hacia el ojo…

-GO…- Se acercaba al ojo enloquecido. -…TO…- Preparo su cuchillo-… ¡SLEEP!

-¡ESPERA!- Grito.

Jeff me mira y apuñala profundamente la parte de atrás del ojo, que estaba desprotegida.

El ojo dio un grito estruendoso. Jeff se acerco flotando rápidamente hacia mí, colocándose su capucha y me tapo los oídos. El ruido nos empujo hacia la casa y entramos por la ventana que estaba abierta. Nos levantamos con dificultad y fuimos lentamente hacia la ventana. Me dolía la cabeza y más los oídos, parecía que me iba a quedar sordo. Mi boca seguía saliendo algo de sangre, pero por suerte por mis ojos ya no. Temblaba un poco y sentía como si mi cuerpo se quemara.

Mire a Jeff y no digamos que estaba mejor que yo. Él recibió mayor impacto del ataque. Se veía sangre caer de su frente y de su brazo.

Llegamos hacia la ventana y veíamos que como 12 Sonidos desaparecían por medio de un humo negro, pero este descendía en vez de ascender.

Escuchamos unos pasos en la habitación y nos aplausos lentos.

-Bravo. Lo lograron- Dijo Xime acercándose aplaudiendo.

-Y… tú no hiciste nada… maldita perra- Dijo débilmente Jeff con la respiración entrecortada.

-No te pongas así Jeff- Saca su auricular nuevamente y se lo coloco en el oído. - Anki Demonio nivel 3… 12 Sonidos. Capturado… Esperando órdenes…- Dijo con una voz alegre.-... Entendido- Se guarda el auricular en el mismo lugar. –Nos dieron la orden de llevarnos a 12 Sonidos junto con su domador- Dijo tirándome una sonrisa más larga.

-¿Es… Están muertos?- Pregunto sumamente nervioso.

-¿Ah? No…- Me puse feliz. –Si Jeff lo hubiera apuñalado en frente, seguro hubiera muerto- Eso me impresiono… "¿Jeff no lo mato porque yo lo dije?"

Miro a Jeff que estaba algo enfadado.

-Bien… Tenemos que ir a la base- Dijo señalando por la ventana.

-¿Y… Donde queda la base?- Pregunto confundido.

-Asia, China- Responde sonriendo.

-¿¡QUEEE!?-

-¡Oye! Nosotros vinimos de allá para buscarte. Si quieres, la segunda base esta en Estados Unidos… Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, tu quieres ver a tu primo ¿No es así?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- Pregunto demasiado confundido, pensando la respuesta que me parece errónea.

-Él está en la Base de China- "Como pensaba".

-¿¡BERS ESTÁ METIDO EN TODO ESTO!?- Pregunto alarmado, olvidando mi dolor.

-¿Ehhh? Si… ¿No te conto nada?-

-Por eso no llegaba su llamada- Digo murmurando.

-Ya decídete anciano… ¿Vienes o te quedas?- Pregunta Jeff.

-¿No son como días de viaje?- Pregunto.

-No nos conoces… La organización ya tiene arreglado el problema de los viajes extensos- Dice Ximena acercándose a la puerta. –Ya le explique todo a tu madre, ella te dio permiso… Pero decidió quedarse-

-¿Ehh…?-

-No te preocupes, está sana y salva- Un silencio ocupa toda la habitación… Baje la cabeza y mi mano soltó el fierro que cayó revotando al suelo haciendo un ruido que interrumpió mi silencio.

-Me uniré…- Dije serio…

-Ya eres un miembro…- Ximena interrumpe.

-…Pero… No quiero matar a nadie- Ella da una pequeña risa.

-Nunca cambias Town… Está bien, no creo que nos den órdenes de matar a nadie… por ahora-

-Muy bien- Levanto la mirada, pero aun hablo seriamente. Ella solo se ríe.

-Está bien… Álvaro Martínez, más conocido como ITownGameplay. Domador del Anki Monstruo Nivel 2 Jeffrey Woods, más conocido como Jeff the Killer… eres miembro oficial de la PMAB –

* * *

-Yo puedo opinar- Dice Jeff.

-Noooo- Le grita Ximena

* * *

** Esss... Zuiichi Time (n.n)**

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas(Buenos días amigos) (°o°)/**

**Aqui Zuiichi... (n.n)7**

**Antes que nada, agradezco a los lectores... (°u°)**

**Les mando un beso \(^3^)/**

**Sobre los próximos capítulos... No tengo fecha para actualizar (°7°)**

** Podía actualizar e días... Es aleatorio (n.n)**

**Perdón la tardanza de este, estoy con otros Proyectos y muy pronto la autora entrará al cole (T_T)**

**Veremos si llegamos a unos capítulos más antes de 5 de marzo (Comienzan las clases) (-_-)**

**Sin más nada que decir... Solo que COMENTEN... Me despido (-o-)/**

**Bye Bye (n.n)/**


End file.
